THE WRATH OF TRISTAR
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Based of the cartoon Justice League unlimted, What if the Ultimen all wanted to join the JLA except for Longshadow, and what if they never belonged to cadmus, and were independent heroes. As well as having a unknown Kryptonian with them! ReadReview
1. A Son of Krypton

**PROJECT TRI-STAR, THIS IS A STORY I HAD EVER SINCE I WATCHED THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMTED WITH THE ULTIMEN**

"Wind Dragon how far till we get there" Longshadow, Wind Dragon, Shifter, Downpour, along with me and Juice were flying over the seas in one of Wind Dragons tornados.

My name is Tri-Star I have brown shaggy hair, I can fly and I'm the second youngest to Shifter of all the Ulti-Men, were all close to the same age Shifter and Downpour are 14, Wind Dragon and I are 15, Juice turned 15 last week, and Long Shadow is 16, since he's the eldest he's leader. I wear a orange lined balck tanktop, under a black leather jacket with two orange lines on both my forearms. It also has 3 stars on the back that look like a triangle form. My pants are baggy with orange lines going down the legs, it has belts like the half of a pilots. My boots are just regular boots, my physique is like Downpours.

I sighed in waiting "Hey Tri what's wrong" Shifter looked at me, "Ya'know I can fly to" I said, "Just sit back and enjoy the show Tri-Star" Wind Dragon said.

"All of you, stay focused, Juice senses something, about to happen to the oil rig, let's get there before it happens" Longshadow said to the whole group.

I scratched my long shaggy brown hair "Why are you such a stiff" I asked him, "Because you guys are too stupid without me".

We all scoffed at him "When you got your growing powers, was a side effect a huge ego" Shifter said, we all laughed at the joke "Hey that's not the only thing that grew".

I smirked "You didn't have anything to grow at first" I said, the others laughed harder, "No don't mind e, the only guy doing any work around hear" Wind Dragon was still flying us.

"There it is" Wind Dragon said, "And it looks like somebody beat us to it", We flew in and landed on top of the oil rig.

"The Justice League" Shifter said with smile, "Wow and it's the all-star team" Downpour said, "Quite the chatter, Wind Dragon take us in, we get in, get out. Clear!" Longshadow said with a tone.

We all nodded, we flew in seeing the Justice League surrounded "Not to worry Fellow heroes, The Ulti-Teens are here" Wind Dragon blew the lava monster around the JLA with his wind attacks.

"I've always wanted to say that" Wind Dragon said, "Shut up, D" I said as he went into an action, we all soon jumped in, Now since I'm a flyer to, "Aren't they those kids from Red Tornado's report" Aqua-man said.

Super Man was taking on the lava-monster head on, he upper-cutted one, then spun one of his back, he got hit with lave, then another blast.

It started to hardened "I got your back Superman" Wind Dragon flew in his lower body a tornado, he started blowing them away, literally.

Juice hit 3 of them with a bolt of electricity "Ok I know every other kid looked up to superman, but he's still the coolest, even though he's old".

Superman started to break free "Old?" Wind Dragon and Juice looked at each other, realizing his mistake, he starred waving his hands in front of himself "Not there's anything wrong with that, I mean who doesn't like the classics".

Wonder Woman lassoed 3 of the Lava monsters together, Longshadow threw one over his shoulder, and punched another. 2 More came up from behind and he smashed them away, "Impreasive" Wonder Woman said.

Longshadow kept fighting "Stay foucsed" Shifter and Downpour were on the ledge over them "Holy crap that's Wonder Woman bro" Shifter said.

"I know…" he said goggling her outfit, there was a short pause because of Downpours blank face with hand holding up his chin "Don't you think we should help".

"Uh..What! Oh yeah, WATER" Downpour said snapping back to reality "Sea Serpent", a huge wave started to form as LongShadow and Wonder Woman saw it. Longshadow took his giant form and grabbed on to the oil rig.

Wonder woman with many of the other creatures were washed away, luckily Shifter got to her "Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh, I'm so so so so sorry" she said repeatedly "Any chance you could warn me before you try to drown me".

"Hey you're the one wearing a swim suit" Downpour said, "We were only trying to help" shifter then said. Batman and Aquaman were both fighting off about a dozen of the monsters, "Think you can communicate with them"?

Batman asked "Do they look like fish to you" Aquaman said, then I flew into the crowd, "Hey if these guys are made of Lava, shouldn't they be you know…hot".

I started flying in circles blowing all of them away, until winter winds started to appear around all of the monsters.

"Ok when you learned how to do that" Wind Dragon asked, "I have… no Idea" I looked at my hands.

LATER

The Justice League were addressing the press on the situation as the guys and me sat back, "Dude the are bad ass" I said.

Longshadow only watched his arms crossed "Shifter Downpour what were you thinking" he barked at them.

Both the twins shot to attention, "Next time think before you guys, decide to drown the entire place". They both tried not to make eye contact.

Jucie noticed something "Uh guys, super powered swim suit model dead ahead" in is staticy voice. They all looked to see Wonder Woman walking toward them, "I'll handle this" Wind Dragon said.

He walked up with a grin "So Wonder woma-hmph" his half-way flirt was cut of by Longshadow he pushed him aside.

"Wind Dragon, were leaving" he said, "Wait"! Longshadow and Wonder Woman locked eyes, "This is the second time you crossed paths with the Justice League".

Longshadow didn't move "What of it" he asked, "I'm offering you to join the Justice League". All of us smiled, "What" I said "Alright" the twins said, "Supergirl here I come" Windragon cheered, Juice just said "Cool".

"No thanks" Longshadow said to everybody's shock, "Were not going to join some organization that we don't know a thing about".

Longshadow started to walk away, "Let's go" soon they were all ascending, "He's kind a stiff, I think you'd like him batman" Tri-Star over heard.

"Sounds like Wonder Woman likes you Long Shadow" I said, "What"? Windragon said, we were about 10 miles away now, "Didn't you guys hear" I said.

"Hear what" Juice asked, I looked back to see the rig out of sight, "Uh nothing… it was nothing"

JLA WATCH TOWER

"So what do you guys thin about these… Ulti-teens" Batman said, "Well they seem like nice kids" Wonder Woman said, "A bit cocky if you ask me" Superman said, "I took a look into their files".

Batman placed a finger on the moniter and a holographic image of the Ulti-teen appeared, "Juice, able to control electric, makes him fast and able to hack into any thin with outlets" He paused "Accidently stole a prototype elctro bomb from the U.S. Military, he thought it was grenades or something I guess".

Aqua-man then spoke "What he do go out on a dare" Batman pressed the moniter again "Our next one is Wind Dragon, Experimented on by North Korea, to make super soilders, he busted out 3 years ago, then reappeared with those kids".

Superman and Wonder woman exchanged glances "Shifter and Downpour, shape shifters, and twin aliens, U.S. Governments says they crashed he some few years ago, the were held captive for questioning, said they escaped by causing a flood… in Nevada".

He went to another picture "Longshadow, he can grow to about any size, seems to be the leader of these kids" Wonder woman looked on her moniter "It says hear his parents used growth serums to make him grow, stole if from the pentagon, he's been on the run since he was born".

Batman knodded The image was now one of tri-star "Here's the one that worries me, Tri-Star power of flight, but that lite storm he caused makes me worry" He stopped there , "Anything else" Superman asked "That's just it, nothing, no back story, no government files, it's just as if he appeared out of thin air".

"So what do we do" Aquaman asked, "The seam over eager and they have a lack for authority" Superman said. "Can you blame them, there a bunch of kids who've been hunted by the governmets made to protect them, but it doesn't excuse the fact they are a force to be reckoned with" Batman said.

Wonder woman spoke next "I for one think there powers should be encouraged, it seems that many of them want to join, but Long shadow says otherwise" They all nodded.

"You think he has his own agenda" Batman asked "No it seems he's taken the role as big brother". They all agreed "That still leaves the situation with Tri-Star" Superman mention, all eyes turned to him.

"I looked into his DNA, he isn't human"

THE ULTI-TEENS HIDEOUT

The Ulti-teens all sat in there hideout, it was a old abonded mansion, filled with stuff, "So I was watching TV last night, and there was something on Wind Dragon" Shifter said while playing Downpour in cards.

They bet what little money each of them had witched was just a pile of change, "Hey what can I say, my teeth sparkle". Juice read a old newspaper he found, "Hey guys this paper says Sintra sold out". Tri-Star looked over at the paper, "Dude that paper's from 1936" Juice looked at the headline.

"Oh" he said, Longshadow then walked in "Come on guys, Galala and Bizzaro are trying a prison break", They all groaned "Can't we take the night off" shifter asked.

Longshadow raised an eyebrow "Fine, I'll go myself but who's gonna by you pizza" he said walking away, "Well that would be nice but we're SQUAT BROKE" Windragon said, but Long Shadow was already gone.

THAT NIGHT, WHILE TRI-STAR WAS ASLEEP

"Do you see this...Do you see this my son" I heard a voice In my head "One day my son this planet will be no more, and you must carry on in my place" A image began to take shape, there was a man, with a headband, and brown hair, his face couldn't be seen.

"One day, they will kneel at your feet, be strong my son"

"FATHER" I shot up in a sweat, on the couch, "What's wrong with you" Tri-star looked to his left to see Wind Dragon on the other side of the living room, I put hand to my head "I had a nightmare" I said.

"I'll say sounded as if you were speaking another language" I shrugged "I think I'll try and get some more sleep" I fell back on the couch and closed my eyes.

AFTER THE PRISON BREAK

"Longshadow can we talk" Wonder Woman stood 5 feet away from Longshadow, "Give me one good reason I should listen" he said.

"Exactly what's the harm in listening" She added, Longshadow decided to drop his guard, "Alright I'm listening".

The 2 went up to a hill overlooking the city "Why do you want us in the Justice League" he asked Wonder Woman. She sighed "Because if we don't you'll go up against something you think you can beat, and you can't".

Longshadow only stared at her "Look we know you guys have been on the run, from governments and other authority's but the League isn't controlled by the U.S"

Longshadow only scoffed "Weren't guys called the Justice League of-America"! the word America sounded more like a growl.

She nodded "At first it just protecting America, then we realized the whole world kneaded our help" He sighed, "What about Superman, his whole truth, justice and the American way I don't buy it".

She smiled, and put hand on his shoulder "Look I know what it's like to be a leader" he looked at her in confusion.

Another smile, "Common, you protect your friends as if they were your family". "And what would you know of that" he asked her.

She leaned back as she sat "I'm a royal Amazonian Princess, from a island where there are only woman, and have been trained my whole life to serve and protect that island".

"And my parents died trying to save my life, and then I was hunted by the very government that they say there to protect me, I won't let my parents die in vain" Longshadow stood up, "Then at least tell me about Tri-Star, who is he?" Longshadow stopped as he was about to leave.

"Even we don't know" he turned around with a different look on his face "Just shortly after I I met Juice and Wind Dragon. We found Tri-Star he was unconscious in the desert of Arizona and had no memory of who he was, but when he started to fly, we suggested he come with us". Wonder Woman stood up then.

"5 days later, we found the twins and then well here we are" he said with a chuckle, "I won't force you to come with us, but I'll give some advice".

They locked eyes "The governments your running from, you may think the've stopped following you but they will catch up, eventually".

BACK AT THE HIDEOUT MANSION

"Ok I'm back, I brought pizza" Longshadow walked into the living room (A/N: should have mentioned this earlier, its like the penthouse in the episode just more crapy).

"I smell something wonderful" Wind Dragon burst into the room, literally "Alright" the rest of them said, as they sat down for a late dinner.

They were all soon eating and enjoying it "So, how did you get the pizza" I asked him, "Does it matter Tri" Longshadow helped himself to another piece.

I glared at him, and saw something "What's that" I said "Uh what's what" he said. I stood up "That card in your pocket".

I pointed at it with my finger "I don't know what you're talking about" he said, "I can see it" I reached for his pocket, and pulled out a card.

Shifter looked at it, "This is… this is…" Wind Dragon took it "WONDER WOMANS PHONE NUMBER" there was silence.

"You hypocrite" Wind Dragon said, Longshadow sighed "I've… considered letting us join the Justice League" there was a short pause followed by smiles.

"Wonder Woman came to me, said that the governments we were running from don't quite easily" the smiles quickly disappeared like smoke. Cool looked to one another, "Ok, then what now".

Long Shadow shook his head "I'm not sure, it sounded like a threat" he locked eyes with everybody "Hold up, are you saying that the Justice League may come after us" Shifter said with a emphasis..

"No, I wouldn't go that far, but they have contacts with the multiple governments" Longshadow crossed his arms as he spoke. I put a hand to my head, because my head hurt, "Tri-Star whats wrongs wrong".

"I don't know… my head" he got up from the table, "You don't look so good" Juice said as I started to walk away "All I… kneed is a little…sleep" I passed out after that.

"TRI-STAR" all of the guys rushed over to my body, "What's wrong with him" Shifter asked fearfully, "I don't know, but we have to take him to a hospital"

OUT SIDE A HOSPITAL

The Ulti-teens now wearing civilian clothing that involved Wind Dragon wearing jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt under a red t-shirt, Shifter and Downpour waited in the car, Juice wore jeans, and a blue hoodie with sunglasses, Long Shadow, wore a orange t-shirt with jeans as well, Tri Star was had to be changed into what looked like sleep clothes.

They Ulti-teens rushed into the hospital, Tri-Star on Juice's and Longshadow's shoulders "We need a doctor" Longshadow yelled.

Soon a doctor and a nurse came over "Whats wrong with him" Juice asked "Looks like he's in shock" the doctor said. The nurse grabbed his wrist "Hearbeat rising… fast", "Get a crash cart in her, NOW!"

The doctors were rushing Tri-star down to hallway "Whats his name"? One of the doctors asked "Tyler Stare" said the doctor said, 'You do not remember me, my son' Tri-Star shifted in his bed, 'I sent you to this world when you were just an infant'.

They burst the one of the rooms and started to put amnesties on me, 'You may come to hate me for it, all the knowledge of our people has been lost to that is what I already know'.

I started to loos conscious, 'I am your father, I am…' sleep.

Juice, Longshadow and Wind Dragon all sat in lobby waiting for results, "Hospitals make me nervous" Wind Dragon said, "Just think of all the hat nurses" LongShadow said as he leaned back in his chair.

Wind Dragon shook his head "Have you ever seen a hot nurse, besides in a porno" Juice gave a chuckle, a rather hot nurse aporached them "You were saying" Longshadow said, ""Good news and bad news" she said.

They all stood up "Good news is that he's alive and sedated" they looked at one another, "What's wrong with him" Long Shadow asked.

"That's the bad news, we don't know. Every time we try to take a blood sample, the needles broke" she looked on her check board to make sure, "We'd like to run a few more tests, if you don't mind, and we'll have to call his parents".

This made all of them worry, not about the tests, but about the parents, "Uh yeah, we'll call them".

The nurse soon left, "Ok am I the only one noticing what's been happening to Tri" Wind Dragon said, they all sat down, "First the oil rig, how he saw the phone number even though it was in my pocket, and now his skin's really tough or something, what's happening to him"? They were all confused.

"I believe I can answer that" a woman said, they all looked to the sound of the voice, there stood, a large short woman, wearing a purple suit, and skirt.

"Ulti-Teens" soon soldiers surrounded the 3 guys, Shifter and Downpour were having the same problem, "Where's the boy" she asked, "Brenda Walters" Longshadow growled, "Who" Wind Dragon said.

"One of the president's personal advisers and one hell of a bitch" Longshadow, "Mrs. Walters we found the boy".

"Good neutralize him" the guys tensed up "Over our dea-" soon all the soilders pointed bazooka like cannons at them, "You're not going to fight in hospital".

They were tense then the put there hands up, 5 soilders ran down the hall, knicking over people and doctors, antil they came to a room, and kicked the door down. There 2 doctors a man and a woman were inspecting Tri-Star.

"What are you doing, this is a hospital" the male doctor barked at the soilders, "National Security sir" said one of the soldiers and they raised their weapons.

I shook my head, starting to regain conscious, only to see the soldiers pointing weapons at me, "What the YEEAAAGGGHHH" the soldiers were blown away in a red light.

The guys all looked down the hall to see the soldiers fly through the lobby from a cloud of smoke, Tri-Star emrged from the smoke, leaning on a wall, his eyes smoldering red.

I saw the soilders and the guys, "RRRAA" I tore of my civilan clothes, only to be wearing my baggy pilot pants and tank-top, the others did the same and the battle was quickly taken outside.

"You seem to be feeling better" the twins had rejoined the group, were fighting on all sides, "Yeah well, this stuff's kinda knew to me" Tri-Star shot a beam fo red energy from his eyes, taking down about a dozen soilders.

Longshadwo and Juce were taking on another wave "Whatever it is keep doing it" Jucie said, making cars explode as he raced through them as electricity.

Wind Dragon was flying threw the air making the soilders loose there weapons, "TRI-STAR LOOK OUT" As soon as Wind Dragon shouted, a soilder was able to get a clean shot at Tri-Star, "AA-huh"?

Tri-Star grabbed his back, only to feel nothing, he was fine, "How…" Tri-Star asked as Longshadow took out another one "Stay focused, find Walters".

They kept fighting, until "EYAGH" Shifter was down first, "SIS-AGH" then Downpour, Juice was shot in the back, Wind Dragon got blown out of the air by a grenade, with in a minute the all 7 of them were surrounded.

"Any ideas" Tri-Star asked Longshadow, "Clap"! Is all he said, "JUST DO IT" both of them parted their hands, then "BOOM!" there was a huge sonic boom, making all the weapons and glass in buildings break.

The soldiers were staring in disbelief, The Twin helped each other to their feet, Juci and Wind Dragon did the same, leaning on one another.

Then the soilders started to part, and Barbra Walters appeared, holding what looked like a gun, she raised at them "Chew on this kid" "BANG".

A small missile fired toward the group, and what was only seconds, seem to last for hors as time slowed down, and hit Tri-Star straight in the chest. Leaving a small explosion of gass

"NOOOO" Long Shadow screamed, as Tri-Star collapsed. Longshadow caught Tri-Star as he fell, "What did you do to him" Wind Dragon said trying to summon a tornado only to fall to his knees.

Soon trucks arrived carrying more soldiers, "Crap" Downpour said

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Ulti-men were in handcuffs, being loaded onto a truck, with the media swarming the scene asking questions, All of them were walking except for Tri-Star.

"Lois Lane Daily Planer, Mrs. Walters what exactly did the Ulti-Teens do" one reporter asked, "Half of them are illegal aliens, and the others have stolen from the U.S. Government, Miss Lane".

"Could you be more specific on illegal alien" Lois Lane asked, she started walking away "No Comment". The repoters started to get anxious "There just a couple of kids...Miss. Walters…" were the questions yelled at them.

Tri-Star Started to regain consciousness, "He's waking up" said one of the soilders, "What they?" Tri-star saw the soilders, and himself on the stretched he off and started smashing the soldiers away, the others saw Tri-Stars recovery and took their chances.

Shifter and Downpour knocked soldiers back by smashing into them with their soldiers, Wind Dragon and Jucie were fighting back to back, hitting the oncoming enemies with their cuffs, LongShadow head-butted a soilder.

The Crowd around were witnessing the fight, "YEEAAA" Tri-star started shooting optic blasts at the soldiers guarding Walters, as he flew toward her, he hit another one, one to her right one ther left until all that was left was Walters.

Tri-Star landed and starting walking to her, she didn't budge, until her grabbed her by the colour and his eyes started to smolder with red heat "Why-no…NO WHAT AM I" he asked her.

With a harsh tone she only said "A threat" he brought back his fist, ready to smash her face "That's enough Tri-Star".

Tri-Star looked up to the sound of the voice to see the Justice League floating above them Each one of them landed, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Aquaman in that order.

"Tri-Star let her go" Wonder Woman said again, As the teens saw the Justice league they started to slowly back away from the soldiers to the members of the Justice League.

"Thank you" LongShadow said to Wonder Woman, she smiled with a welcome.

"Give me one good reason not to fry this bitch" direction his attention back to Walters.

"Let me try" Superman said, He started saying something in another language, that made Tri-Star ease up, he looked toward superman, "I…I've heard this language before" he let Walters go, Superman looked a bit surprised.

Superman said something else "I don't understand" Tri-Star said walking toward him, Superman sighed "My bad, thought you could speak Kryptonian" he said while scratching his neck.

"Kryptonian"? Tri-Star said in shock, and confusion on his face, "Think about it, you can fly, you can now see through walls, have super strength, and have heat vision, in other words, you're the same as Superman" Batman said, unlocking Shifters cuffs

"Like Superman, cool" Wind Dragon asked, "Yes, seeing you being able to control your powers explains it" Wonder Woman said.

"But I have no memory of who I am, ever since I met Longshadow" Wind Dragon and Juice were set free next, "A cass of amnesia" Batman said, Tri-star gave nod, "This Dosen't concern you people".

The superheroes attention was brought back to Walters, "And on what authority do you have" Batman said standing in front of the short fat woman, "These attacked a hospital" she said.

"That's a lie" Longshadow said, the accusation made all the Ulti-teens get mad, "We have a witness" Batman said, and motioned to the doctor who had helped Tri-Star.

With that the soilders surrounded the heroes, with their cannon like guns, "I'd stand down if I were you" Walters said with a smile.

The Justice League members made a circle around the Ulti-Men "Mine are bigger than yours" Batman said with a grin.

LATER

"Welcome to the Watch Tower" Wonder Woman said, as the were beamed up to the Watch Tower, all of the kids were impressed, and in awe, all except Longshadow. The group started to leave the beam sation, all except Longshadow.

Wonder Woman looked back "You coming"

**I'LL GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY**


	2. On the run!

**I TOLD YOU I WOULD ADD**

WATCHTOWER

The Ulti-teens walked through the hallway following the League Founders, Wonder Woman turned around to see Stargirl heading toward them "Stargirl right on time" Wonder woman said.

Wonder Woman faced the teens "She'll show you around while we attend to more important matters", the League founders walked off leaving Stargirl with the Ulti-teens.

There was an awkward pause, stargirl only smiled at them "HI, welcome to the league" is all she said, "How about I give you a tour" she said.

Before Tri-Star could speak "Yes please-Definitely-lead the way" the others said as they started to follow, leaving Longshadow with Tri-Star, "Help me out here" Tri-Star pleaded with Longshadow.

"Sorry, no can do" he said as he followed them, Tri-Star sighed and then too followed, She showed them the control room, med-center, the lunch room.

"And at last we have the combat room" She said as the entered a huge room filled with waits, and heroes. "Wow" Longshadow said, "C'mon there's some people just dying to meet you".

"And who exactly are they" Wind dragon said, "Just some friends" she said as they were approached by a group of heroes.

Each one of the heroes approached separate Ulti-Teens, "Atom Smasher, kid" the man in red and blue shook hands with Longshadow, "Uh Longshadow", Red Tornado walked up to Wind Dragon, "Greetings, I am Red Tornado" they shook hands too.

Downpour and Shifter meet Animal man and Aqua-Lad (I don't know if he's a League member or not) Juice meet Blue lighting, "Uh…" is all Blue Lighting and Juice said to each other?

"Never thought there'd be another one" said a girl's voice, Tri-Star turned around to see, "Supergirl" he said.

"In the flesh" she said both hands on her hips, "So your…" "Kryptonian, yes and Superman's cousin" she said with a smirk.

"I…I'm not sure I'm ready for this" Tri-Star said, "Kara" Supergirl said "What"? Tri-Star asked her, "Kara, my name is Kara-El".

"Oh," he said scratching the back of his head; "Superman's is Kal, what about you?" he again looked confused "I can't remember".

Her eyes grew soft oh, "Sorry Wonder Woman mentioned you had no memory", he nodded "So what do you think" she asked, "About what" he asked.

"The League" she said, "Oh well its…uh…big", He said looked around the, room, "So what do you think the three talking about" he said.

"Who"? she asked him "Superman, Wonder Woman, the origanls" he ansered her, "Well probably you guys" she said.

"It's not like you meet another Kryptonian" she said, "Are there others, others like you and superman" Tri-Star asked.

And shrugged "Bizarro, is sort of like us, uh superman has a super powered dog, there's me, there's you there's Steel, he's not Kryptonian but he's ok, Superboy, the Eradicator, there use to be a Superman Cyborg".

She thought for a moment "The City of Kandor, its trapped in a bottle…oh I almost forgot" she said her face expression got serious, "Who"? He asked "General Zod, a terrorist from Krypton, he's right up there with Darksied as one of the most dangerous super bady's"

LATER

After some more touring the team all met up at the lunch hall, "Can you belive this place" Wind Dragon said, setting down his tray as the others sat down.

"Yeah, it's incredible" Tris-Star said eating a hamburger, "I'm the only one who thinks it's awesome that Tri's a Superman" Downpour said.

Longshadow nodded "Yeah, it's pretty cool" he said, "I don't know" Tri-star said, "What do you mean" Juice asked him, "Well, I don't know" he said.

Shifter sighed "Youd don't know or you don't want to know" she said, he shook his head, "If I'm like Superman, then that means I have to-" "No you don't" Longshadow interrupted him.

They all looked at him "You don't have to do anything, these are your powers, and besides its not like were wanting to change your name to Superboy or something" they all laughed.

"Speaking of choices" Shifter said, all eyes turned to Longshadow, "Hey if you guys want to join the League go ahead, but don't come looking for me" he picked up his tray and left.

Soon Longshadow had left the lunchroom and started walking through the watch tower, until he came to a observation window, and looked down at the Earth, "Incredible isn't it" said a voice.

He looked to his left to see Wonder Woman, "It is" he said, "Thanks for everything" he said, "Hey that's what we do" she said with a smile.

He clenched his fists "I'm supposed to protect them…" he gritted his teeth, "I suggested we go to the hospital, and I'm the one who led Walters to us" he said.

Wonder Woman put a hand on his shoulder, "Everybody makes mistakes, the worse are when others get hurt, but that's the responsibility of a leader" she said.

He took a breather then released "I'm sure Tri, Juice, Dragon and the twins will join, as for me… I appreciate the offer" he started to walk off.

This time Wonder Woman didn't follow.

IN THE TELEPORTATION ROOM

Longshadow waited in the room for someone to beam him down to earth, when "So you planning on leaving without saying good bye" Longshadow looked to the entrance to see the guys all standing there.

"I thought this is what you guys wanted" he said, Wind Dragon shook his head "Hey I like staring at super hotties like anybody else, but still got the bro-code" he said as he walked up to him, "We can't just let you go, were a family" Shifter said, Downpour knodded and Juice agreed.

They all looked to Tri-Star "You idiots wouldn't last two minutes without me" he said as they all walked up to Wind Dragon, "You guys" he said, as the embraced each other at the same time.

After the parted they all looked at each other, "You know if we're going to leave might as well leave in style" Juice said, they all followed Jucie down toward a elevator.

"Were exactly are we going" Wind Dragon asked, "You'll see" Juice said, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a huge room.

Shock and awe went over the faces of the teens, "Is that what I think it is" Tri-Star said, "Yep", "How did you" Downpour asked, "I saw it fly in, thought I'd take a look", They were still in awe at the Javelin air ship before them.

"What are we waiting for lets light this candle" Dragon shouted, they all boarded the ship, and and sat down "Do you know how to fly this" Longshadow asked Juice.

"I can control anything with wires…remember" the engines started to heat up, and then blast off, they flew out of the Watch Tower, "YAAAAHHHOOOO" they all shouted as the were in space flying toward the earth

BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM

Martian Man Hunter looked out the window at the Javelin flying toward earth "Who's in the Javelin" he demanded "Uh I think it's those Ulti-Teens" said Mr. Terrific.

"Wow they stole a Javelin, I like these kids" said the Flash, all they could do was watch as the Ulti-Teens headed to earth.

3 WEEKS LATER WATCH TOWER MEETING ROOM

The League members all sat around the table, for today's meeting "Ok still no word from the Ulti-teens" Wonder-Woman said, "We've had confirmed siting s of them, they come in and get out before were there" Batman said.

The Flash was still eating a sandwich "Well at least there doing some good NOM,NOM" he took more bites of his sandwitch, "Do you have to eat at the table" Superman asked, he shrugged at him, "Any luck finding the Javelin" he asked J'Jonn he shook his head, "No, it seems that Juice was able to shut off the tracer".

Batman went on "And what's more important-" Superman was quite, "Superman you seem distant" J'jonn asked all eyes turned to him, "It's just that I feel bad".

"About what" Wonder Woman asked "What we did to Tri-Star" he said, "You think since he to his Kryptonian others will see him as a threat" Batman said.

"I wish I could say no, but with all his raw power, its like we painted a target on his back" they all nodded.

"Batman any luck with finding out about Cadmus" Batman shook his head.

SOMEPLACE SECRET

The Ulti-men all sat down around a table eating a pizza "You know these past few weeks have been quite" Longshadow said, "If you count stopping 3 bombings and a flood quite, then you sound like a League member" Downpour said.

"At least we don't have to listen to a police radio, for action" Juice said, Tri-Star sighed "It took me to forever to tune out the other conversations".

They continued to eat till there was nothing left "So do you think Luther will really become president" Longshadow asked the team, They got serious "It'll never happen, not with Superman" Wind Dragon said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Tri-Star said, "So what do you guys want to do" asked Downpour, Longshadow smiled "Well since we took down those, Aleins how about a day off".

"Alright" they all said, Soon they were out the door, all in disguise, dressed a regular civilians, Shifter and Downpour wore clothes that covered most of their body, Shifter was wearing a sweater, with a scarf and sock cap, Down Pour had on a jacket with a hoodie under it, and wore sunglass, they both wore jeans with regular shoes.

"So where do you guys want to go" Longshadow asked "I hear Metroplis has great Pizza" said Shifter.

METROPLIS A PIZZA PARLIER

They all sat down ready to eat the pizza when the waiter brought it to them "Here you go kids" said a rather old waiter.

Each one of them started to dig in "So I was wondering, do think there mad us for you know…steeling there Jet" said Tri-Star.

Wind Dragon took a bite of his Pizza "I doubt it, what they have like 50 of them" he said as he chewed.

Jucie leaned back in his seat "It feels good doesn't it" he said, "To relax for once" said Downpour, Juice nodded.

Tri-Star stood up "Were you going" as Longshadow "I don't know, just for a fly" he said with a smile. He left the pizza building and removed his civilian clothes in a alley, and took off into the air, "God I love flying".

He speed up through the air, flying in between the buildings, "BAM" Tri-Star was knocked from the air and plumted to the street, "What the" he looked behind him as he got up, to see a a pale dark haired man wearing a superman suit with a backwards "S" and a necklace that said Bizzaro "Goody bye Superma- don't wait second, you are Superman" said the attacker.

People around saw the two meta humans, "Is that Superman...No, he's not that pale" said a couple, then somebody asked "Who's the kid"

"No, I'm not, so you're the famous Bizzaro" he asked him "No, me not Bizzaro" he clenched is right fist and pointed with his left at himself " Me don't want to-" he charged "FIGHT" he sucker punched Tri-Star into buildings "Er-BRING IT ON" He flew at Bizzaro smashing into the machine.

Tri-Star continued to attack, a right, a left, another right, he shot his heat vision at him, sending Bizzaro flying to 15 feet away, "That feel good, you bad old man".

Tri-Star smileid "Your approval means so much" he said sarcastically, "I think so too" Bizzaro flew at him with lighting speed, and upercutted him"AGGHHH".

Tri-Star fell to his knees, "BIZARRO HERE TO SAVE THE DAY" he said, "uhhh" BAM Bizzaro kicked Tri-Star into a bus, and walked over "Not Much of a Superman, aren'tcha".

Tri-Star sunk even lower, "Me don't want superman, me like kid", "REAGAH" Tri-Star lunged at him, and shut the case on his chest, "I'm not Superman" Upper cut, "Not a Superboy" he grabbed Bizzaro legs a swung him around "I'm TRI-STAR" he unleashed a full ballast of heat vision.

Bizzaro shot to the ground, as Tri-Star continued to blast him with Heat Vision, making the crater he landed in even bigger, "YEEAAAA" Tri-Star Flew into the air fast, and came down even faster, smashing his extend right arm fist, into Bizzaro's face.

He started to pummel him again and again, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, and another right, he brought both his fists up, and brought them together, "YEAAAAAA" he borught town his two connected fists *BOOM*.

"huff…huff…huff" Tir-Star stood up breathing heavily, he looked around to see a crowd of people on both sidewalks all the ones he made eye contacts started to back away "Quite a mess you made here kid".

He turned around to see the Superman, with a few other heroes, Booster gold, Green Arrow, and Huntress he looked back at the crowd, "There…afraid of me" he said.

Superman touched the ground while the others secured Bizzaro, "And Why wouldn't they be" he said, he motioned around the area "Look at the destruction, and look at him" he pointed to Bizzaro "Superman, This guy's barely breathing" said Green Arrow .

Tri-Star looked at Bizzaro with regret, his face quickly hardened "He attacked me, Hey I was defending myself" he barked "Even so, you need to restrain yourself".

"Oh and you would know all about that" Tri-Star growled "I do, you can't cross that line" he said, as Tri-Star said walking up to him, they came face to face "And what line is that" he said anger in his voice.

"You know what it is" Superman said his tone and face now serious, "I may be Kryptonian, but do you see a S on this chest" he but his thumb to his chest.

Superman knitted his eyebrows "I've tried to be nice, and fair, Step out of line just once, and I'll bring you down". Tri-star didn't flinch, When the heroes had Bizzaro on the Javelin, superman started to walk away "The Fortress is always open to you" he said with a bit of disappointment..

BACK AT THERE HIDEOUT

Tri-Star walked into the room, all eyes on him, his friends just starring, "What" he said, Longshadow stood up, "You know what".

"Juice" Longshadow said, and the TV in the corner switched on to a NEWS Report, They all watched the TV, as a female reporter spoke the headline said, _The Superboy?_

"Today, in the city Metropolis, was surprised to find a battle in their own city, between two Supermen" A picture came up of Tri-Star and Bizzaro, "We have eyewitness reports".

The screen changed to a middle aged man, "They came out of now were tearing up the place" it then went to a teenage boy, "The guy in black, creamed him, I mean no mercy" it then went to a woman, "When he stoped, he looked at us, we were all thinking whose next".

Then the image came back to the news woman, "Within minutes after the battle the Justice League arrived, led by none other than the man of steel".

Tri-Star clenched his fists "The U.S. Government has already asked the League about this mysterious boy, this is what they had to say". The image flashed to a all to familiar face, "Wallers" Tri-Star growled.

"The U.S. Government will do everything in its power to understand this, and see if this alien is a threat".

The TV switched off, and all eyes went to Tri-Star, "Oh so you guys too" he said, "Were trying to stay low and your running around destroying cities".

Longshadow wasn't done yet "We already have the Government against us, and we don't need the League after us either" Tri-Star started to walk away, "Were fine".

"You may be able to bench press a mountain, but we can't" said Wind Dragon, Tri-Star looked back at them with a glare "So what, you guys have nothing to worry about, if they want 'a fight with me, I'll take'em all on" he said.

Longshadow shook his head, "And you think we'll just stand by and let them or you" Tri-Star turned to face all of them "What's that supposed to mean".

Downpour lifted his hands "Whoa, he didn't mean it like that, it's not like your-" "SUPERMAN" he yelled, "Your right I'm not, and I never asked to be".

Longshadow clenched his fists, "Weather you like it or not, we're in this together", Tri-Star only got madder, "Listen Tri-Star, just because you're more like Supe- I mean, stronger, it doesn't change the fact that were all still a family, and family's look out for each other" said Juice.

All of them looked at Juice, "For a guy who doesn't talk, you say a lot" Tri-Star said, he walked over to the counter and put his hands on it, and leaned over in silence.


	3. Powergirl

WATCH TOWER

The justice league founders were having a meeting! The topic a certain superpowers teenager who could wipe out armies. "Again with the Ulti-teens" flash whinnied in his chair arms crossed. Wonder Woman knitted her eyes at him, "Yes flash, again have you not heard the news" she said holding up her hand while slamming another on the table. Flash scoffed at her "Diana's right" Lantern barked aloud, "But something has to he be done about Tri-star" All eyes went to batman at what he had just said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Superman said in the boys defense, "Think about it, he Kryptonian, has a reason or two not to like the Government, what's stoping him from-" "ENOUGH" Superman shouted slamming his hand on the table breaking it in two! Shocking all the league founders except batman "He's Kryptonian, and-" "And it means he's dangerous" Batman said standing locking eyes the two white holes in his mask. "What are you saying" Superman growled at him, the caped crusader glared at the man of steel "I think you know"!

Batman stood up "Weather your willing to except it or not, A loose Kryptonian is a danger, to us all and if you won't do anything about it" the dark knight said as he headed to the door "I will". The door slammed behind him leaving the rest of the League with Superman. Soon other league member left leaving only Superman and Diana. Wonder Woman walked over to the audit man of steel "Superman" she asked?

He turned slowly at her "Don't mind Bruce he just worries to much" she said with a soft smile. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do, after so long another Kryptonian here... On earth and... He hates me" he sighed. Now superman was looking back at the floor. Wonder Woman cupped his cheek "He doesn't hate you, more or less I bet he just wants to be with you" she said soothingly.

Superman locked eyes with her, "But he doesn't need a superman he needs a father"!

EARTH

"Alright, you guys ready" Long Shadow asked, "Of course" Shifter said her brother smirked "We've come to far to let them beat us now" added. Across from them Wind Dragon said "C'mon team its now or never" Juice nodded and Tri-star growled "Victory or death... MATCH POINT".

"PLAYBALL" Downpour shouted, and his sister slapped herself on the head they were on and island with no bigger then a baseball field with there stolen Javelin ship parked on the beach. They were playing volley ball the teams were Wind dragon wearing a black speedo, Juice tight blue swim trunks and Tri-star had baggy black and orange shirts vs. Longshadow wearing regular shorts, Shifter in a really reveling purple bikini too and bottom and Downpour wore purple swim trunks similar to Juices.

Tri-star shot the volley-ball fifty feet up into the air the soon followed it with amazing speed. He shot it down right at Longshadow and twins. Downpour turned into a giant blob of water and caught the ball he shot it out of his water form at his sister who leapt up and took the form of a white gorilla then spiked it at the opposing players. Wind Dragon shot two tornados out of his hands stopping the ball "Juice" Dragon said and the dark skinned hero ran up and spiked it "GAME AND MATCH" Tri-star yelled as the ball kicked up sand on the beach.

The three guys who one all high fiver at the victory! They surfed, they laughed even made a ridiculously impressive sandcastle. Wind Dragon sprawled out on the beach tanning half the time though

LATER

Longshadow loaded up the beach volleyball set and as he did Juice and Downpour cooked some hamburgers on a grill. Wind Dragon was busy getting a tan while wearing a pair of circular sun glasses. While everybody was busy Tri-star put on his mostly black and orange jacket. The sun was starting to set as it did he took a seat in the sand.

"Hey?" Somebody asked, Tri turned around to see Shifter her white hair wasn't in a ponytail it was flowing freely as she sat down next. Crossing her hands over her legs as she sat down. "What's the boy of tomorrow thinking about" she asked.

"What" he asked her she snickered at him "Nothing you just looked like really deep in thought that's all" he smirked at her. "Well I was just thinking..." He trailed off in his thoughts. Shifters smile faded and she put a hand on his leather jacket shoulder "Yeah?" She waited for him to finish. "Do you ever think of well... Y'know your parents" he asked her. She gapped for a second but smiled. Suddenly she let her head fall low onto Tri-Stars lap her face looking up at his. "All the time, we all do" she said motioning to the rest of the team. "There hasn't be a second were My brother and I haven't thought of our parents, Juice want to write a letter to his mom and even thought he won't say it to you Wind Dragon tells me he wants to see his family again, Longshadow you remember when we had thanksgiving with him" Tri-Star smirked at the memory.

"Yeah we had Turkey" he said to her. She giggled as the sun set "So to answer your question... Yeah I think about mom and dad all the time" she said sitting up turning to look at him she pushed her hair behind her head then "That's not all I think about too..." She said looking away her white skin going a bit pink.

"CANNON BALL" Shifter shouted as he shot a blob of water at them. "BROTHER" shifter shouted as she turned into a tiger and started to chase him.

SKY

The Ulti-teens flew in there stolen Javelin through the clouds, "Well that was fun" Wind Dragon said as a clear tan line had been cut out around his eyes were his sunglasses had been. Juice was flying the jet as he did he wore two black aviators. Each of them were wearing there swimsuits and beach gear.

"Huh" he guessed as he saw a red light blinking on there dashboard he pressed it "Can anyone here me...this is the USS Kennedy We've had a wreck with a Cruise Ship, were sinking fast, send immediate aid".

Longshadow got serious right then "Suit up guys" all the teenagers groaned as they had to what would it be called never ending struggle. Within minutes they were all suited up. And as they suited up Juice went full speed to the coordinates of the ship wreck. Then they saw it the haul of a United Stated Carrier was sinking right next to a luxury cruiser liner. People were even in the water trying to get on to life boats. "Juice Keep her steady" Long Shadow ordered.

He turned toward the team his long black hair whipping as the ramp of the Javelin lowered "Alright Wind Dragon you and Shifter get people out of the water and onto boats".

He looked at Downpour then "Downpour, the ships have probably taken on water and are filling see if you can get the water out and make it stay out" he nodded and said "Got it".

"Tri-Star you and I are on rescue, get into the destroyer and get as many as you can out onto the life boats" Tri-Star nodded and they all leapt out of the Javelin but not juice who was busy flying it. Shifter dove into the water under some drowning civilians and out of the water suddenly they woke tarted to rise as a white wale emerged from the water. Shifter had taken the form of a blue well white wale and swam gently with rescues on her back over to a life boar while Wind Dragon flew around a tornado around his legs as he grabbed as much people he could carry and dropped them off into life boats. Then he went back for more, deep in the hauls of the Cruise ship Downpour had taken the form of water and was dragging all the water he found with him as he emptied the halls of water.

When Longshadow hit the water he instantly took his giant form as big as he could get. Tri-Star flew in to the destroyer looking for any trapped navy men. But he didn't find any "What?" He asked himself as he used his x-ray vision looking for anybody. Then he saw somebody a man wearing all white with a captains hat on. Tri-Star flew through the walls to the man. "Sir are you alright" he asked the captian.

"Fine but your not" he said as he pressed a button just then Tri-Star saw about a dozen fifteen feat fall red armored machines all bulgy looking with cannons and guns. They looked troll like with visors were a head would be. "Aw crap" Tri-Star said!

All fifteen of then held up there Ames covered in cannons and fired! "AAAAAA" he shouted as he was blasted starboard side out of the destroyer.

"What" Wind Dragon gasped as the rest of the team saw Tri-Star get blaster out of the ship then all fifteen of the machine weapon hits shot out with jetpacks on there backs. Suddenly somebody shouted "IT'S A TRAP" Shifter said as she took her original white form soon as she spoke she was hit in the back by some energy cannon. "SIS" Downpour yelled only to be tackled by three of the machines. "DOWNPOUR" Wind Dragon barked he flesh right at the machines for them raise there left arms and a flamethrower shot red fire at them. Soon Wind Dragons own tornados evaporated into the fire and he fell into the water with a terrible Splash, four of the other red weapon machines were attacking LongShadow. He swiped one away but the others hit him directly in the face blinding him enough time for them to shoot four electric cables out of them and electrocute the giant.

The other eight were chasing Juice as he struggled piloting there stolen plane. He went left then right down up a barrel role until his engines were blasted away. "Crap CRAP" he yelled as he hit the eject button.

While they were all being merciless attacked Tri-Star was sinking to the bottom of the ocean unconscious that he was drowning. It out warning his eyes shot open burning red. He shot out of the ocean water he started to fly right in the direction of his attackers ready to-

BAM

Tri-Star was blasted back by somebody he recovered in the air to see "Supergirl" he gasped! It was Supergirl but different her hair was cut short she wore a full white suit with white gloves and boots to match and a hole cut around her cleavage of her large chest and she was floating right In front of Tri-Star. She smirked "Something like that"! With lighting speed she flew at him and round hose kicked him!

A mile away the Ulti-teens battled the machines. Shifter flew through air as a white eagle barely escaping blasts from the machines. Downpour was still on the deck of the skimming cruise ship he was shooting water at the robots attacking him but it had no effect! Wind Dragon was holding one of Juices hands as the electric hero shot bolts of lighting at the machines hitting one but a dozen more following. Longshadow was yelling in pain as volts of electricity corded through his gigantic body.

Each one of them yelled in pain as they were either burned, shot at of electrocuted. Downpour was getting it the worst of all three of the red machines that were attacking them were shooting a wall of flames at him as he held up a shield of water both his arms made of water he started to back up on the deck till he had his back against the wall of one of the ships upper decks.

The fires and machines were closing in on him his water sheild was evaporating faster then he could get new water into them. Soon the wall of flames enveloped Downpour. "BROTHER" Shifter screamed as she took white skinned original form. "DOWNPOUR NOOOOO" Longshadow roared.

The robots who had just incinerated Downpour got closer and closer still burning the area were Downpour should be. "RAAÄ" somebody shouted a blue crystal hand shot out of the flames at one of the robots arms freezing it instantly then shattering it like glass. Then a blue crystal boot clocked the second while a second fist shot through the thirds chest tearing out what would appear to be its metal heart.

Shifter was trying to swim underneath the waves as a dolphin pleading in her mind somebody would help as beams of energy were shot through the water at her suddenly three giant greet white sharks started to swim at her. "What" she gasped as the three sharks leapt out of the water and tore apart the three machines that chased her.

Longshadow was still reeling in pain from being shocked his eyes that were shut tight started to open. And he began to shrink and he shrunk and shunk then vanished. The machine started to recoil there electric wires only for him to appear out of nowhere growing to his full size tip he smashed one and caught the other two in both his hands as he gigs tic feet splashed into the ocean.

A machine that was chasing Juice and Wind Dragon like bugs from a bird. Then two tackled both you heroes "NO" Wind Dragon shouted as he lost hold on Juices hand. As juice fell one of the Machines tackled home like a flying linebacker and started to squeeze.

"YEEEAAAAA" Juice yelled as bolts of electricity left his body soon more left him more and more till his whole aura looked like electricity. He took of his dark shades and his eyes looked S if they were made of pure energy "LET ME GO" he slapped both his hands onto the machines head and it started to go haywire till Juices hand actually went inside. His whole body became electricity and went into the flying war machine it straggled in the air till its red paint got darker and darker till it became a blackish blue.

It stopped shaking and going haywire one of the other RED machines was flying last it and the blue one held up his arms and started shooting at it till

BOOM

Elsewhere Wind Dragon was still grappling with his own machine. He tried to brake free of its trap but couldn't his white and red costume was getting torn from fighting it. He smashed his hands onto its head but nothing worked then he pressed around its massive arms a tornado forming around his legs. He kept trying to push free but to no avail. His dark asian eyes started to go white... Literally and his lower tornado half  
>Started to grow traveling up Wind Dragons chest, around his arms then completely around his black haired head till his whole body was a tornado. The human tornado of Wind Dragon phased right out of the robots arms. Wind Dragons arms looked like they were covered in wind as he held them up and blasted the machine attacker away into a million pieces.<p>

The last three started to shoot at Wind Dragon but the beams of energy passed right through him "What?" He gasped Wind Dragon like how Downpour had become ice ha become pure wind. The three of the machines fly rift through Wind Dragons tornado like form. They started to make a turn around for another assault but the met instead the can one of the blue counterpart being controlled by Juice.

TRI-STAR

"HAHAHA" the so called Super-girl laughed as she kicked Tri-Star in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He was sent back doing three backflips till he almost went into the water but he caught himself. Glaring at this Supergirl imposter he shot Red heat vision at her she smirked standing in the air red beams of energy shot out of her eyes and met his. Both of them flying at each other Tri-Stars fist at the ready yelling as he did. "Your fun" she said as he flew at her full speed, she cocked her fist ready to fire then Tri-Star back flipped around and then kicked the blonde warrior in the jaw making her spin like a flying draddle.

"Why you little" she hissed "Correction" somebody said behind her she turned to see a fully made Wind Dragon a being of total wind "You mean" somebody else? Juice as a blue robot cannon at the ready and Downpour standing on a pillar of ice his body covered head to toe ice. "Little" Long Shadow said as he was standing on Shifters shoulder as a giant squid rose from the sea and she stood ontop of a tentacle eye level with the white wearing Supergirl look alike.

"If I were you I'd give up" Tri-Star said rising arms crossed glaring at her, she snickered at him. "Nah" she said quickly as she flew right at Tri-Star who came back at her till "WHOA WASN'T EXPECTING THAT" Wind Dragon said the Supergirl had grabbed Tri-Star around the neck and was kissing him?

All the Ulti-Teens were shocked, and Shifters face was getting red as cherry. "Named Galatea" the woman called Galatea said as she broke off her Kiss with a stunned Tri-Star. She winked at him as she let go "Can't wait till we meet again" she said as she backed away from him then disappeared!

"Whoa were'd she go" Downpour asked looking at his companions Wind Dragon and the blue machine shrugged. Downpour looked back at the spot were Galatea had been "Huh... wait" Downpour said all of the others realizing something different about each other "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS" all Six of them shouted!

LATER

The Ulti-teen all sat around in there hideout all sprawled out on the couches and counter. Wind dragon was slouching on the couch next to Shifter and LongShadow arms crossed and Juice were standing behind the couch. Tri-Star was sitting at the counter back to everyone with Downpour out of his Icey form leaning on the counter next to him

"So what... We all got... New powers" Shifter asked, Juice nodded he had left the machine he had taken over in the ocean "One of us got a new girlfriend" Downpour said as he nudged Tri-star but the kryptonian barely felt it. "It doesn't matter" Longshadow declared getting all there attention.

"With my new shrinking power, and how Shifter can now talk to animals" just as he spoke a rat ran up Shifters leg and she started to scratch its head like a cat! "Or, Juice being to take control of advanced machines, or Wind Dragon and Downpour can take there new forms, were still a team" many of them nodded in agreement.

"Yep" Shifter said "Totally" her brother followed "Of Course" Wind Dragon sighed "Word" Juice whispered.

All eyes went to Tri-Star who was still silent. He was hunched over on the counter "She... She was like me, but she looked like Supergirl, but more powerful" he said hunched over as if he had been beaten like crazy. Shifter only gave a humph of disapproval "Was it her power her her lips" she asked? Making all of them think of the kiss she had given Tri-Star

UNDERGROUND BASE

"So how'd it go" somebody asked as Galatea walked through two sliding glass doors.

She entered a room covered in machine monitors keyboards and others. As she entered she flipped her head "Well, he certainly is cute" she laughed as she faced Departmental heads of Project Cadmus: (left to right) Emil Hamilton the scientist, Amanda Waller there head director, Dr. Hugo Strange a creepy bald man, General Wade Eiling another bald guy not as creepy since he had a mustache, and Tala super hit sorcerer chick.

"I'm certainly glad you think so Cadmus will need him eventually" Waller said with a smirk. "We else


End file.
